Games
by Redemption's overated
Summary: It's the start of a new school year, Edward and Alice are hunting so Bella, Rose and the boys start to have some fun with the humans at Forks High. When sparks fly between Bella and Jasper what will this mean for the family.BellaOCC CarlisleOCC. JXB
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey so this has been on my computer for a while now, it was originally going to be a one shot, but it snowballed so now i'm making it into a small mutli chap story.  
><strong>

**Bella OCC **

**Carlisle OCC**

**No Nessy, i'm sorry but i really hate that child. the whole idea of her is crap, if she's a hybrid that would mean she was infertile, meaning jacob should've never imprinted on her, if imprinting meant finding the best source for carrying the gene, she'd be like Leah a genetic dead end, and the fact she doesn't have venom, well that's a bit ridiculous, nature wouldn't make it that way, there are so many flaws to her i find her positively annoying and i doubt she will ever appear in any of my stories.**

**O.o rant, ahah sorry about that, anyway this is another JxB story, because really, Jasper is way better then Edward. **

* * *

><p>So here we are back in forks 80 years later. Stupid high school, that's all I can say, and stupid so called boyfriend and best friend for skipping out on the first day. I pulled up too school in my Ferrari, parking in between Roses MG and Jaspers Lamborghini. We had decided that because Alice and Edward were taking the first day off we were making an impression that would make us look like what we really are, well not exactly what we really are, but the rich and unattainable bit.<br>It was decided, that we were taking our best cars, we were wearing our favourite clothes, and we were planning the whole day.  
>Rose and jasper had left first to get good car spaces in front of the school one space in between and one to the side. They were to wait around, looking intimidating and hot, whilst waiting for me and Emmett to turn up. My Ferrari was going in between and Emmett's Jeep was going on the side.<br>Our clothes were another matter we decided, not Alice it was a first in many, many years.  
>Rose was wearing a short black skirt that flared with a thick gold belt; it looked like a fairy tutu... Kinda, though on her it looked damn hot, she also wore a black and gold stripped strapless top that, matched the skirt and black pumps with bows on them, that made the skirt looking impossibly short and her legs exceedingly long. She also had a gold headband in her hair, real gold but that didn't really matter, her makeup was in fair tones that matched her out-fit and her hair was dead straight.<br>I was wearing black short shorts that were really tight, a strapless form fitting grey top with a black design on it, I also wore grey pumps -or as Edward had put it "fuck me heels" that I should not be wearing in public and I wouldn't be leaving the house in them, I showed him, I walked out of the house barefoot- , and my hair was left down in a messy sex-hair kinda look with smokey makeup.  
>Rose and I decided that we weren't going to take jackets; it wasn't going to be that cold, for us anyway.<br>Edward nearly had a fit when he saw what I was to be wearing. Claiming that it wasn't 'following the rules' I had rolled my eyes and said deal with it. To say we had grown apart was an understatement, even after my change he was controlling, even told me I couldn't even eat some type of animal, I was slowly getting sick of him and Alice's constant interference in my life, I couldn't even hunt without guidance, but let's not get into that now.  
>So this was payback, and you know what they say, Paybacks a bitch, and you know what I say, I'm the bitch paybacks just my alibi.<br>I smirked to myself and waited until all the human eyes were on me. This is fun I thought. I took my time slowly getting out of the car one long leg at a time. I could hear the gasps and whispers and I could basically feel the lust and jealously I didn't need Jaspers powers for that. I worked my way to the front of my car, so I could lean on the hood. Jasper and Rose joined me.  
>"Having fun Bella?" Jasper asked a smirk gracing his face.<br>"Oh yeah, I would never be able to go out in public if my dear boyfriend was here." I rolled my eyes and smirked back, Jasper laughed at the feelings of satisfaction and amusement that were currently pouring off me.  
>"Gotta admit Bells, I'm surprised Carlisle didn't say no to this I was sure he would follow whatever Eddie would say." Rose commented while casually looking over at the entrance to the school parking lot.<br>"I know, I think he knows that we need a little fun. And stop worrying, you know Emmett's gonna make a massive entrance, park like he did nothing and come over here and kiss you like there's no tomorrow." She laughed nodding her head. We lapsed into silence while waiting for Emmett to get his ass to school.  
>It was about 5 minutes before the first bell that Emmett decided to make an appearance. You could hear the music thumping from when he first pulled into the lot, even without vampire hearing. We all glanced at each other and rolled our eyes. He pulled into the spot on the other side of Roses' car and revved it before shutting the whole thing off, if everyone's eyes went on us before, they sure were now. Emmett jumped out of the jeep, and stretched, clearly just to show off his muscles. He wore faded jeans that sat nicely on his hips and a tight white shirt and black leather jacket hung over his shoulder, Jasper wore similar, faded jeans but a black top and a tan beaten leather jacket, even finishing his look with cowboy boots.<br>Emmett came over surprising us all he said really fast to low for humans to hear. "Rose baby girl I love you but it's gonna be much funnier if I don't claim you as mine yet." Rose nodded slightly all the humans would have missed it.  
>"So we ready to start school?" Emmett said in a louder voice.<br>"Sure, come on rose lets walk." I replied pulling rose away, linking arms and walking the familiar path to the office, the guys following behind. I added in a low voice so only we could hear. "Try not to stare to much at our asses boys." Rose and I laughed at heard the boys' huff.  
>When we walked into the office the office lady almost had a heart attack, either she wasn't used to students dressing in so little or she was just scared because 4 predators just walked into a enclosed space with her. I'm going with the latter.<br>"Hi, my name is Bella Cullen and these are my siblings Emmett Cullen and Rosalie and Jasper Whitlock **(A/N I like Whitlock better then Hale, sue me)**, we're new." I smiled at the end. "Oh and there should be an Edward and Alice Cullen as well, they're sick today and should be at school tomorrow." My smile was innocent and the office lady softened up a bit and starting typing away at her computer, a couple minutes later she produced a timetable, a teachers slip and a map for each of us.  
>"Now my dears, I'm sorry but you'll have to tell your brother and sister to come pick up their timetables tomorrow. But here are yours and a slip that I'll need you to get your teachers to sign and bring back to me at the end of the day, and a map of the school." We smiled and took our stuff and headed out of the office before she could give us anything else. We all promptly threw the maps away, we knew this school like the back our hands. Edward, Alice were posing as seniors and Rose, Jasper, Emmett and I were posing as juniors, it was gonna be a great year.<br>"So what classes do we got together Rose?" I asked snatching her timetable from her. "Ooh, English, music, and sport. This is gonna be a fun year. Jazz what have we got with you?" he promptly stole both our timetables and Emmett's to compare them all.  
>"Okay, we all roughly have the same timetable with a couple of different subjects. We all have English, lunch, music and sport together. Rose and Em have math and French together While Bells and I have history and math together." We all grinned this year was gonna be epic.<br>"Well, we best head to English and make a damn good entry. Come my dear Rose lets away." We giggled after I pronounced this and we skipped down the hallway the boys walking behind us, shaking their heads at our antics. **  
>* *<strong>

We could have easily made the class on time but decided the lateness would give us a greater impact.  
>"So Jazzy you're gonna be our bad boy, aloof but hot, Emmett just stand there looking protective and scary. Bells, you and I are gonna be all flirtatious, fun and I'll act a little clueless, you act shy, you were good at that." We laughed as we all remembered my first day at forks high school while I was human. "Oh and Emmy, You're gonna be Bella's twin, cause then it's just gonna be an awesome year."<br>"Alright Rosie, whatever you say." I saluted her, Jasper and I gave the other two one chance to kiss before we walked into class. We started to head in but Jasper hesitated. I rolled my eyes.  
>"Come on major, no need to be scared of 15 teenagers." I grabbed his arm and started pulling him forward.<br>"Oh yeah there is they're going to be all lusty and arrogant, and I'm gonna get all of it." He muttered but let himself be pulled along. We caught up to the others and I dropped his arm, and linked my arm with Roses. We reached the class room. Emmett decided to really show off and open the door for us bowing as we passed. We giggled and walked in. The teacher was a middle aged man, he wore grey pants and a polo top, and he had a slight bald patch, he look slightly shocked at us when we walked in. Me and Rose smiled.  
>"Oh, you four must be the new students." Really? I thought as I repressed a sigh.<br>"Yes sir, I'm Bella Cullen, this is Rosalie Whitlock, her twin Jasper and my twin Emmett." I handed him our slips as he nodded.  
>"Well class as you can see we have four new students do make them feel welcome. Please take a seat; we'll just be going over the work for the year and my expectations." I smiled again and went to my seat. The class was sitting so we were all spread around the room; Emmett was at the back right corner, Jasper at the far left back corner. Rose was in the middle row to the right and I was several seats to the left of her. I was sitting next to a blonde boy that reminded me of Mike Newton. Throughout the class I could see him watching me. I shifted in my seat in an attempt to appear human. The teacher let us chat for the last five minutes of class; I could see Rosalie had her nail file out and pretending to file them. The bell went and I slowly picked up my bag.<br>"Hi, I'm Blake Newton, you're Bella Cullen." I knew there was a relation. I turned and smiled at the boy.  
>"Yes, I am." He looked nervous, smart boy. He didn't say anything<br>"Um, do you need help finding your way to your next class?" he asked managing not to stutter. I was about to politely decline when Jasper cut in.  
>"No, Bella does not need your assistance, she has me." His southern accent thick as he said the words, the menace clear, his eyes were black.<br>"Oh... um... Okay bye Bella. Hope we have another class together." He stuttered as he ran from the room. Jasper and I were silent until he left, I burst out laughing.  
>"They never change do they?" I asked.<br>"Nah, neither do the emotions, the kid's were hilarious, he was lusting after you, also embarrassed, shy, arrogant and then petrified when I turned up." I grinned.  
>"Nice. He's related to Mike." I said with nonchalance, Jaspers eyes widened.<br>"You'll be the death of that whole family Bella. You seem to skip a generation though; you're like a recessive lethal gene." He chuckled at his own joke and I barely contained my laughter as we walked into the history class, we handed our slips to the teacher and took ours seats, thankfully at the back and next to each other. As I walked to my seat I could see all the boys in the class watching and the girls glaring at me, I smirked. Jasper was behind me and was being valiant and carrying my books for me.  
>He placed my books on my desk before taking his own seat.<br>"My prince." I sighed in a fake voice. I smiled over at him, he smirked back.  
>"Jealously through the roof in this class, darlin'." He said to low for human ears.<br>"Well might as well give them a show then." I raised my eyebrow to him. He caught on.  
>"Was my pleasure darlin'." He said reaching over to kiss my hand. I giggled. Then we turned our attention to the front of the class.<br>"Jazz, might as well act like this all day. It'll confuse everyone tomorrow."  
>"I like your thinking. You are diabolical."<br>"Yes, and this is just the beginning." We grinned at each other then concentrated on the teacher.  
>We continued acting all flirty and smitten, throughout history and Maths. When lunch time came it a relief, I was fighting the laughter that had been bubbling up in me for the last two classes. When we reached the cafeteria, we walked in the doors, eyes scanning for 'our' table. It was still in the corner, they were new tables but the lay out stayed the same. I smiled and skipped over to the table while Jasper got his and mine props. When Rose and Emmett walked in she immediately spotted me and told Emmett to get her lunch, she skipped over to me, literally.<br>"Bells!" she called when she was skipping. I laughed.  
>"Oh, my rose you look like a three year old." I gasped "Oh my god! We should give you piggytails!"<br>we both laughed. She sat opposite me. My back was to the rest of the cafeteria. We sat there chatting about how our classes went when we heard someone approaching.  
>"Hey, you are the two new girls aren't you?" it was a boy from our English class, he looked like a jock. We nodded.<br>"Well if you want you can come and sit with me and my friends, we'll make you feel _Very _welcome." He put emphasise on the 'very' part.  
>"Rose play along." I whispered to her barely moving my lips, before continuing louder to the boy. "Oh, and how do you plan on making us feel welcome, um..."<br>"Ash."  
>"Okay Ash, how do you plan on making us feel welcome?" he looked a little shocked at my question but quickly changed his face back to an arrogant smirk.<br>"Well, my friends and I would love to get acquainted with you two beautiful girls." He sounded extremely seedy. We just smiled as Emmett and Jasper walked up behind him, with death glares.  
>"Well, Ash was it, I'd love to get 'acquainted' but I'm afraid my brother would, how to put it lightly, kill you if you ever talk to me like that again." Rose said in a cheery patronising voice finishing off by twirling her hair around her finger.<br>"Whose getting acquainted with you dear sister?" Jasper said coming to stand right next to Ash reaching around him to place the trays in front of me, Ash gasped and took a step back into Emmett who was standing on the other side of him.  
>"Oh, Ash, kindly asked us to join him at his table isn't it nice." She had a beaming smile on her face. Emmett looked beyond angry and the smile that jasper had on his face slipped off. Ash paled a few shades.<br>"Uh, I better be going bye." He scurried back to his table, where he was surrounded by girls that had orange legs and faces, and bleach blonde hair. We just sat there and listened.  
>"Oh my god! Ash, are you okay?"<br>"You don't look so good should you go to the nurse?"  
>"Want me to play nurse?"<p>

I snorted, yup skanks. We continued 'eating' our lunch, but it wasn't long before some of the skanks approached us.  
>"Incoming." Rose warned before they reached our table. Jasper and Emmett got up mumbling something about planning and walked away before the girls got to the table. I glanced at Rose, she just shrugged.<br>"Bella and Rosalie I assume. "One of the girls sneered.  
>"Yes, that's us you are?" I blinked up innocently at the girl.<br>"I'm Taylor, this is Jessica and Rhiannon." I smiled at them and waved.  
>"What can we do for you?" Rose beamed at them.<br>"Well, first off you can tell your brothers to stay away from Ash; they nearly gave him a heart attack." Taylor whined.  
>"And can you give me your brother's numbers, they aren't taken are they?"Jessica asked. The smile slid for rose from rose and mine faces.<br>"Yes they are both spoken for, and quite happily." Rose said sounding slightly friendly.  
>"Hm, well I'm sure Emmett will still want to get to know me, can you give me his number."Jessica handed a piece of paper to Rosalie. Rose looked deadly, but grimaced back.<br>"Sure."  
>"Can you give my number to Jasper, please?"Rhiannon held out a piece of paper to me, I gingerly took it.<br>"Sure can do." The smiled and turned away. Once they thought we were out of ear shot they started talking.  
>"Emmett, will leave his girlfriend for me, I mean who wouldn't." Jessica scoffed.<br>"Yeah defs babe and I mean Jasper couldn't do better than me." Rhiannon flipped her hair, with this comment. Me and rose looked at each other.  
>"Wanna mess with their heads?" I whispered to Rose. She nodded. "We're gonna need the boys."<br>"We can hear you Bells." I heard Emmett say from outside the cafeteria.  
>"Good, plan is you walk in and meet rose in the middle of the cafeteria, she'll hand you the number say something like what the hell is this, all I need is you babe. And kiss her madly. Jazz hope you don't mind but kinda the same thing for us, to fit with our first plan, you mind?"<br>"Not at all darlin'."  
>"Yay, okay walk in after Rose and Emmett leave, I don't know call me or something, create a big scene though."<br>"Kay."  
>"Alright I'm coming in." Was the last thing Emmett said before walking through the double doors making them both swing open. Rose smirked and got up.<br>"Good luck." She whispered before walking over to Emmett who was waiting in the middle of the room.  
>"Hey, this is for you, one of the girls asked me to give it to you." Rose said at a volume that the whole room could hear. Jessica was watching eagerly. Aww that almost makes me feel bad. Almost.<br>"Baby, why would I want that girl's number when I have yours." Emmett said pulling rose in for a kiss, and it was a PG kiss either. After they broke away rose whispered into Emmett's ear. "Bells, tell me her reaction in music, kay. We're gonna spend some time in our broom closet." I rolled my eyes as they hurriedly walked out of the room. I looked over at Jessica who looked scared, embarrassed and about to cry. I stifled a giggle. I saw Jazz walk into the room, his gaze sweeping the room, before landing on me, a grin broke out across his face and my breathing hitched. Why hadn't I noticed how beautiful he actually was? He reached the middle part of the room where there was a clear space.  
>"Bells, come here." He called out to me, I looked over and smiled I rose from the table with the grace only a vampire could pull off and sauntered over to him making sure my hips were swinging, I looked sexy.<br>"Jazzy, I have a present for you." I smiled at him and handed over the number. He faked a look of confusion.  
>"Model number for the next car you want?" I smirked at him. "Wait I get it you want me to buy you the newest Ferrari right?" he looked at me "play along." He whispered so only I could hear.<br>"Well no that's not it, but if you want to get me the new Ferrari, I wouldn't complain, I mean mine is almost a month old now." I giggled. I heard shock gasps and oh my gods.  
>"Sure babe, I'll get one tonight, electric blue, you're favourite." He smiled down at me.<br>"Okay, but that number is a girls she wants to get to know you." He frowned down at the number.  
>"Hmm, get to know me huh?" he smirked placing his hands on my hips and pulling me closer, he glanced at my lips, I licked mine in anticipation. "How about I do this and you tell her how 'well' you know me." Before I could say anything he pressed his lips to mine, they were soft and gentle, they showed me how much he wanted me, damn he's a good actor<em>. <em>I kissed him back, but when his tongue licked my bottom lip I almost moaned, it felt good, so much different from how Edward would kiss me, suddenly the kiss became urgent and passionate, I almost forgot we were in a school, but we were brought back to reality by a couple of people wolf whistling. I looked up at jaspers eyes; they were black, with lust? Or hunger I wasn't sure.  
>"Lust honey, not hunger." He whispered to me, feeling my confusion. If I could blush I would have been a lovely shade of red. "Come on, let's go to music." He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the door, he threw out the paper that contained the skanks number, and opened the door for me. As I walked out I glanced back at the table where Jessica and Rhiannon were sitting, they both looked like they were in shock and very, very scared. Yeah so they should be, as if they'd get our men. I smirked and continued walking, slowing slightly so Jazz could catch up. He slung his arm around me and pulled me closer.<br>"Thanks for playing darlin'" he mumbled into my hair pressing a kiss to my head.  
>"Thank you, Jazz that was fun, oh and you are buying me the Ferrari. Hope you know that." I grinned up at him, he just smiled back.<br>"Sure babe, gotta spend money on something might as well be you." I rolled my eyes and melted into his side.  
>I knew this was wrong I knew I shouldn't be like this with Jasper I was 'with' Edward and I did just technically cheat on him with his brother and one of my 'best friends' husbands, but I couldn't find in myself to care.<br>They deserved it, a couple years after my change I was going to surprise Edward by coming back from a hunt early, but instead I walked in on him having an argument with Tanya. About how he couldn't, not anymore, not with me being a vampire. I had cleared my throat at that point. Edward had turned his eyes wide and shocked. Tanya had slowly started backing away from Edward. While I could feel my fury and anger rise, we all stood there in stunned silence until Edward started saying that it wasn't what it looked like and not to overreact.  
>Let's just say I didn't listen and overreact isn't a strong enough word, I managed to dismantle Tanya and remove both of Edwards arms before Emmett and Jasper managed to drag me away.<br>Later when Jasper had deemed me calm, me and Edward talked it out, I stayed with him to keep the family together, I wasn't exactly with him for a long time after that, there was the occasional time when I needed release and he was more than happy to help, even that didn't mean much to me, to the humans we appeared a happy couple, playing along with our cover story. I can't pretend for any longer, screw the original plan. I know he still goes to Tanya, ever since I started ignoring him he started to 'hunt' later and later coming back smelling of her.  
>The first time it happened I demanded a divorce, and I got one. I moved back into the house and into my own room. I didn't talk to Edward outside of school for nearly 20 years. We were the perfect couple in school, smitten and loving as soon as we were out of the range of humans it was like we were friends at best.<br>That's why my game today will be so much fun; I get to screw with Edward, Alice and the humans. Not that I have much against Alice but she was so god damn controlling with her power. She couldn't even see much anymore, my shield prevented that, that's also why she doesn't have a clue what Jasper and I just did. Though I do have some stuff against Alice like, oh she slept with my ex-husband, yeah they were "shopping" sure that's why you just look like you've had sex and you only smell of her and the forest, think your plan through more. Jasper doesn't know I was silenced by a flashy new car and a whole new wardrobe, well I went shopping I just used all of Alice's money, but the point was Alice was cheating on her so called mate, she was a lying manipulative whore, yeah that's a pretty accurate description of her. I was pulled out of my musing when we reached the Music wing.  
>I grinned as I walked past Jasper who was holding the door for me. Just as the door touched its frame it was opened again by Rose and Em. Both were grinning like idiots. Me and Jazz rolled ours eyes and walked into the classroom, where the teacher was sitting in his chair waiting for the bell to ring.<br>"Hello, we are the Cullen and Whitlock kids, we just transferred in." Jasper said stepping in front of me, a low growl rumbling in his chest, too low for the human to hear.  
>"Ah, well okay, what can you guys play?"<br>"Emmett plays drums, Bella and Rose can sing, play guitar and Piano, and I can sing and play bass, piano and guitar." Jasper said supplying half-truth answers. We could all play a lot more and Em could sing too.  
>"Well, what a talented bunch, today's lesson is practical so just go down to the last room on the right you should find all the equipment you need, you will need to perform 3 songs at the mid-term concert, that will be your mark along with theory based assessment." Jasper nodded and we filed out of the door and down the corridor.<br>"So Bells what were the skanks reactions?" Rose said as we gracefully sunk to the floor.  
>"Well, After you and Emmett left Jessica looked really scared and about to cry, the other two were comforting her, and then when me and Jazz kissed they both looked shocked, scared, mortified and looked like they were about to cry." She was rolling on the floor laughing at this. When she finally composed herself she managed a reply.<br>"WAIT! You and Jazz kissed?" I nodded and smirked over at Jasper who had a cocky, 'oh yeah I did that.' Smile on his face. "Why? What about Alice and Edward?"  
>I shook my head "What about them? I'm divorced from Edward, and it was Jaspers decision to kiss me, and Alice can't see anything we do today, so tomorrow when they turn up it will be utter turmoil for the humans trying to figure it out."<br>"Diabolical." Rose breathed. Emmett nodded in agreement.  
>"So I'm thinking we should actually do some work. I reckon one song each we sing, the others can be back up or a duet, but you know that's the main idea of the whole thing." They nodded. We thought about it for a minute then we had all decided.<br>"I'm doing Fences by Paramore." Rose smiled. It was a great song that fit her well.  
>"I'm gonna do Liar by fireflight, Jazz you'll sing the male part right?" he nodded I grinned I loved that song. Jasper was still thinking hard, I'm guessing he's tossing up between a country song and a Screamo song.<br>"Okay, I'm gonna do A boy brushed red living in black and White, Underoath." Screamo won out I grinned. That was like my all time favourite song. Alright let's get practising, might as well have some fun. We started messing around and pretending we were trying to figure out the songs when the teacher came in asking what we were planning on performing. He also asked for Rose, Jasper and I to sing something for the class, so he could decide who would sing the ending duet at the concert. We thought about our song choice deciding not to tell each other I was going to sing Love the way you lie by Sklyar Gray, it had meaning for me. About 10 minutes later the teacher came around and asked us to go get ready; all I needed was a piano, so I offered to go first. I waited for the class to settle down and be all quite before I started.

On the first page of our story  
>The future seemed so bright<br>Then the saint turned out so evil  
>I don't know why i'm still surprised<br>Even angels have their wicked schemes  
>And you take that to new extremes<br>But you'll always be my hero  
>Even though you've lost your mind<p>

Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
>Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts<br>Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
>Well that's alright because I love the way you lie<br>I love the way you lie  
>I love the way you lie<p>

Now there's gravel in our voices  
>Glasses shattered from the fight<br>In this tug of war you always win  
>Even when i'm right<br>Cos you feed me fables from your head  
>With violent words and empty threats<br>And it's sick that all these battles are what keeps me satisfied

Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
>Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts<br>Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
>Well that's alright because I love the way you lie<br>I love the way you lie  
>I love the way you lie<p>

So maybe i'm a masochist  
>I try to run but I don't wanna ever leave<br>Til the walls are going up  
>In smoke with all our memories<p>

Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
>Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts<br>Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
>Well that's alright because I love the way you lie<br>I love the way you lie  
>I love the way you lie<br>I love the way you lie

I finished and looked up at the class, everyone was sitting there most of the class had the jaws on the floor. I acted as if I was getting embarrassed at the stares; I dropped my head and shifted my feet.  
>"Well, I think it's safe to say Bella is a wonderfully talented music performer, Rosalie would you like to go next?"<br>"sure but I want Bella to sing the duet." Rose said cockily assuming I was the best in the class. I smirked and went and sat with Jazz and Em. While rose was setting up jasper leant over and casually placed his hand on my thigh. "Pretty song baby, singing it for anyone in particular?" I looked up at him innocently.  
>"Not really, just a boy." I grinned at him<br>"Oh and who is this boy, tell me about him."  
>"Well, he's in our year level, he's blonde, extremely sexy, all the girls like him, he's funny, smart, witty, got wicked sense of humour, but he's taken. So I sang that song to try and get a message across, that I may kinda like him probably more then I should." I sighed at the end for a dramatic ending. He smiled down at me squeezing my leg slightly.<br>"I know exactly how you feel, see I'm having feelings about a girl and she's not my girlfriend. I don't know what to do."  
>"Oh really, what's she like."<br>"Oh, she's stunning, long beautiful chestnut hair, deep big eyes, surround by thick eyelashes that make her eyes standout, she's funny, smart, can stand up for herself, aggressive but still laid back. I love her personality, oh and she's and excellent kisser, but she's not my girlfriend and I'm afraid we'll have to go back to normal when she- the girlfriend- returns." I frowned up at him. We both knew it couldn't last but we felt the same. Rose cleared her throat, everyone fell silent. She took a deep breath waiting for the backing track.

_"Close your eyes and make believe this is where you want to be_

_Forgetting all the memories, try to forget love because love's forgotten me_

_Well hey, hey baby, it's never too late pretty soon you won't remember a thing_

_And I'll be distant, the stars reminiscing_

_Your heart's been wasted on me_

_Ohhhhh ohh ah oh oh oh oh_

_You've never been so used as I'm using you, abusing you_

_My little decoy_

_Don't look so blue, you should've seen right through_

_I'm using you, my little decoy_

_My little decoy_

_Live your life inside a dream_

_Time is changing everything_

_Forgetting all the memories_

_And I'm forced into you just cause you're into me_

_Well hey, hey baby, it's never too late_

_When I'm gone you won't remember a thing_

_But I can't stay and you know I won't wait_

_I was gone from the very first day_

_Ohhhhh ohh ah oh oh oh oh_

_You've never been so used as I'm using you, abusing you_

_My little decoy_

_Don't look so blue, you should've seen right through_

_I'm using you, my little decoy_

_I'm not sorry at all_

_Oh, no (Not sorry, oh, not sorry)no_

_I won't be sorry at all_

_Oh, no (Not sorry, oh, not sorry)no_

_I'd do it over again_

_Don't look so blue, my little decoy_

_You should've seen right through, my little decoy_

_You've never been so used, my little decoy_

_As I'm using you, my little decoy"_

I smiled as she finished, that song suited her, she winked over at me and I knew why she sung that song now, she was telling me that she was happy for me and Jasper and that Edward and Alice can go get fucked. I giggled and pushed Jasper up.  
>"Go sing a song, and show them why we own this school." He smiled that lazy smile at me with a twinkle in his eye he walked up the front and walked to the piano, smirking at the teachers shocked look. As soon as he sat down the class was still. He began concentrating on not breaking the keys as he started singing he looked at me.<p>

_"__The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting  
>Could it be that we have been this way before<br>I know you don't think that I am trying  
>I know you're wearing thin down to the core<em>

But hold your breathe  
>Because tonight will be the night<br>That I will fall for you  
>Over again<br>Don't make me change my mind  
>Or I won't live to see another day<br>I swear it's true  
>Because a girl like you is impossible to find<br>You're impossible to find

This is not what I intended  
>I always swore to you I'd never fall apart<br>You always thought that I was stronger  
>I may have failed but I have loved you from the start<p>

Oh, But hold your breathe  
>Because tonight will be the night<br>That I will fall for you  
>Over again<br>Don't make me change my mind  
>Or I won't live to see another day<br>I swear it's true  
>Because a girl like you is impossible to find<br>It's impossible  
>So breathe in so deep<br>Breathe me in  
>I'm yours to keep<br>And hold on to your words  
>Cause talk is cheap<br>And remember me tonight  
>When you're asleep<p>

Because tonight will be the night  
>That I will fall for you<br>Over again  
>Don't make me change my mind<br>Or I won't live to see another day  
>I swear it's true<br>Because a girl like you is impossible to find

Tonight will be the night  
>That I will fall for you<br>Over again  
>Don't make me change my mind<br>Or I won't live to see another day  
>I swear it's true<br>Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
>You're impossible to find.."<p>

__He finished we were still staring at each other, I had unshed tears in my eyes, it was so sweet that he sung that for me, I couldn't hold back the urge so I ran up to the front of the class and kissed him not caring about where we were. It wasn't like our kiss at lunch it was sweet and meaningful, as we poured our emotions into it. Someone cleared there throat and we broke apart turning to look at the teacher, he looked kinda awkward.  
>"Well, I think we know who is singing the duet at the end of the concert, talk amongst yourself for the rest of the class. Jasper and Bella please refrain from such intimate contact in my classroom and i suggest you both figure out a song to sing.<br>I looked over at Jazz. "The End?" He grinned and nodded. We both looked at the teacher he smiled and nodded.  
>"Alright well that was the bell, next class I want all the songs you're planning on doing for the concert."<p>

We nodded and started walking to Sport. Jasper flung his arm around me with a low growl. I looked up at him questioningly.  
>"That music teacher was lusting after you and Rose; it took all my control not to snap his neck. Also all these kids don't help, the jealously starting to annoy me too." I rubbed his back and gave him a sympathetic look.<br>"I know what you mean but can you blame then, Rose and I are basically perfection, but complete opposites of each other. What more could a guy want?" he looked at me laughter dancing in his eyes.  
>"I don't know but you naked would probably make everyone much happier." I snorted.<br>"Of course. I left myself open for that one didn't I?"  
>"Yeah, you did." I hit him on the shoulder causing his arm to fall from around my shoulders and continued walking. I heard his growl and before I could turn I was swept up and over his shoulder before I could make a noise. I couldn't help but laugh, I heard rose and Em join in as well.<br>"Jazzy?" I whined  
>"Yes, Bells?"<br>"You gonna put me down?" I said still in a whiny voice  
>"Nope."<br>"But jazzy..."  
>"No, no but jazzy me's." He said in a fake firm tone and continued carrying me towards the stadium. We weren't going to participate today seeming it was our first day. So we had taken the long way to the stadium, we timed it so we'd enter when the teachers were waiting for everyone to finish changing and settle into their seats. Jasper still hadn't put me down when we walked into the stadium–well jasper walked I was carried- ahead of Rose and Emmett.<br>"Hey jazz you know everyone's gonna be staring at my ass, cause of the way you're carrying me."  
>"And?" He smirked and continued up the stairs.<br>"jerk." I muttered as I was carried. When we walked in the little amount of chatter ceased we got strange looks and the whisperings started again once the shock wore off. Jasper walked straight up to the coach. "Hi coach, we're the Whitlock's and Cullen's, Bella here has hurt her ankle hence the reason I'm carrying her so, we're all going to sit out for today, is that okay? Thanks." He smiled and left the coach standing there gaping. Really you couldn't say no to the god of war there was no stopping him. I giggled as we travelled up the stairs. When we finally reached the top jasper set me on the ground and sat down, smirking at me.  
>"You've got a hurt ankle remember." He said in a serious tone his smiling ruining the whole effect.<br>"Hmm, well maybe Mr Whitlock you should give me a foot massage to make my ankle feel better." I grinned at him.  
>"Hmm, it's an idea or how about I do this." He pulled me onto his lap and rearranged me so I was curled up on his chest, with him leaning against the seats behind him.<br>"Okay, I'm cool with that, oh and by the way I want the Ferrari 458 Italia in electric blue. Tonight." He chuckled and I felt the vibrations through his chest.  
>"Sure darlin' good choice very fast, 0 to 100kmh in less than 3.4 seconds, and with roses tuning we can probably get it to 3 seconds at least. You my dear are a very smart girl." I smiled up at him.  
>"I know." We lapsed into a comfortable silence with me tracing random patterns on his chest while he was stroking my hair. Rose and Emmett were in there own little world a couple of meters away.<br>"Jazz?"  
>"Yeah darlin'"<br>"What are we going to do after school, you have to go back to Alice and we have to pretend like this never happened for the sake of the family, what if I don't want to?"  
>"I don't want to either, and I don't have to go back to Alice, I know she's not faithful, I know about the time her and Edward fucked, I just didn't get the clothes or a fancy car, to keep me quite." I grimaced up at him.<br>"I got those things to keep me from telling you." He nodded.  
>"Well, who said we have to go back, we'll tell Carlisle tonight, that we're the couple this time and if they want to act this time they can, but I'm not leaving you, I don't think I could, I don't want to go back to Alice's whining and constant need for control, she never truly accepted me you know, she hates my scars, doesn't even like the feel of them, she says it freaks her out." I rolled my eyes his scars were sexy.<br>"Well, I think you're scars are very sexy if I do say so myself." He beamed down at me.  
>"Sexy? Really? Thanks darlin'"<p>

"Hey, I'm just telling the truth, if the pixie doesn't like them then there's something wrong with her. It shows how strong you are, and how much we should fear you, I'd hate to be on the wrong side of your anger."  
>"Darlin' you could never cause me to get angry at you, you're just to dam cute and in clothes like that, I doubt anyone could stay angry." I giggled.<br>"Thanks Major." His eyes darkened when I said the word 'Major'. I gave him a questioning look.  
>"I'm not angry, that nickname sounds absolutely fucking delicious coming out of your mouth." I slyly grinned up at him<br>"I love it when you swear." I could feel the lust rolling off him only adding to mine, things were about to get heated when we were interrupted by Rose.  
>"Fuck, Jasper, stop projecting, you're making all the kids horny." We looked over the stadium below and it was a sight most of the guys were trying to 'rearrange' themselves in an attempt not to embarrass themselves, while some of the more slutty girls were beginning to remove clothing. Jasper and I burst out into laughter at the sight, we had caused that, and it was fucking hilarious. By the time the coach had recovered and had told the girls to put their clothes back on, the rest of the sport class was in complete disarray. The coach huffed and blew his whistle and everyone shut up.<br>"Now, everyone will run laps for the rest of the day, no buts and no excuses. GO!" he screamed and all the humans got moving. He glared until they were all out of the door before turning to us.  
>"And because your new do you think that absolves of the order?"<br>"No sir, but we're not in proper attire and our sister here is in pain, so I can't be expected to leave her can I?" Jasper said snapping into solider mode. The teacher looked shocked at Jaspers tone. And muttered under his breath "you don't act like siblings." Then continued louder to us. "Well, Mr. Whitlock maybe you should take Ms. Cullen to the nurses' office. Mr Cullen and Miss Whitlock I suggest you start running." Rose looked at him.  
>"I'm sorry sir but I'm not going to be able to run in these shoes, and considering it's almost home time I see no point in changing shoes to do one or two laps so I think I will assist my sister and Mr Cullen will becoming with us, in case I step into one of those potholes that are around the school like Bella did, I will be complaining about that, it's health and safety. Our father will hear about this." She huffed at the end for dramatic effect. The teacher just stood there debating what to do, he sighed and told us to leave.<br>We walked out of the school and headed for home. I reached my car and looked over at Jazz.  
>"Been fun while it lasted Major." I nodded to him.<br>"Best first day at school in a while beautiful." He dipped his head and got in the car. I sighed and hopped in my car too. It took us five minutes to get home. When we pulled into the garage Alice and Edward were standing at the door waiting for us. I rolled my eyes.  
>"JAZZY, I missed you baby, how was school? Were you able to control yourself? Are you in any classes by yourself?" she rambled off as she jumped into his arms; it took all my control to not rip her apart then and there. <em>Mine. <em>Suppressing a growl.  
>"Alice, I was fine, school was good. Yes, no I've got all my classes with Bells, Em and Rose are in most of them too, stop worrying. It's not like I've never gone to school without you." He put her down and walked into the house.<br>I followed ignoring both Alice and Edward.  
>"Oh, so that's why I couldn't see you all day."<br>"Yeah Alice, and I was fine, I don't need round the clock babysitting from you." He was clearly getting angry and fast  
>"Baby, I don't mean it in that way, I just wanted to make sure you were okay, I love you." She whined.<br>"Bullshit." Jasper hissed, the whole house went quite, and Alice looked scared.  
>"Wh-what?" she stuttered. She actually looked a few shades paler than normal.<br>"You don't love me, you love the idea of me, you love the idea that you've managed to change me, managed to change what I used to be, managed to change Major Jasper Fucking Whitlock into a puppy that'll follow you everywhere. News flash baby, I'm no puppy, I'm still the Major and you should be scared right now. Like hell I didn't know when you cheated on me, when you slept with Edward, you smelt like him all over, you're a whore, like I don't know about all those other guys either, all you're 'hunting' trips, where you come back covered in blood to try and mask the scent, I was a solider trained to smell things like that, you can be such an idiot some times. "He was beyond anger now, his eyes were pitch black. Alice took a few steps back.  
>"You think I don't know what you do with your visions, you think I couldn't feel that you didn't love me the entire time, sure you loved controlling me, but I never was and never will be your mate. You and Edward make a perfect match, you're both lying controlling freaks, if something doesn't go your way you can always make something up, you abuse your powers, make us move to the places that will benefit you the most. You both used Bella and don't even try to deny it. You never wanted her changed, you both just wanted her as a submitting little play toy." He was continually growling at this point, he looked like the Major, someone that should be feared. Edward had tried to place himself in front of me to 'protect' me just as Emmett had done to Rosalie, though he knew Jasper would never hurt Rose, or me. Jasper sensed the movement and his black eyes locked onto Edward a deeper rumble sounded throughout the room. I quickly sidestepped Edward and placed myself in front of Jasper.<br>"Major, snap out of it now, he's not going to touch me." his eyes flickered to me before glancing back up at Edward before the growl finally cut out.  
>"Fine, Alice Edward, Leave before I remove your heads." The two quickly fled the room.<br>"You calm now?" he nodded down to me. "Good, you can share a room with me till Esme decides where to put you, go get all your things I'll go make room in my room.  
>It took a couple of hours but everything was moved from Jaspers and Alice's room into mine.<br>I wasn't long after that when Rose, Em, Jazz and I were all lounging around in lounge room, when Carlisle and Esme burst through the front door with Edward and Alice close on their tails.  
>"What is this I hear about fighting?" Carlisle questioned coming to stand in front of the four of us.<br>"Depends which incident you're talking about, the fight between me and Alice or the one between Bella and me." Jasper answered calmly.  
>"Alice and yourself."<br>"Oh that fight, she was annoying me after we returned from school, questioning every single detail about the day we had, what we did, etcetera, etcetera. So I snapped at her, calling her out on all her misdemeanours over the years, then Edward being the idiot he is stepped in front of Bella while I was in full Major mode, and then luckily Bella stopped me from removing both their heads." Jasper lent back against the cushions after finishing retelling the story.  
>"I see, and the fight between you and Bella?"<br>"She wouldn't give me rein over her book order, and she got mad at me for organizing all her things, nothing serious." Carlisle nodded and pinched the bridge of his nose.  
>"I will not have discord in this house so soon after getting here, you will continue with our cover story tomorrow at school, no buts, I don't want any more fights, nor do I care if you don't get along with your partner, you will suffer in silence while we are here in forks, at home as long as it causes no discord in public do whatever you wish, no fighting though, this is your final warning, none of you are children." Carlisle was pacing the entire time he spoke. "Do you understand?"<br>We all nodded our understanding even if we didn't agree completely. Carlisle sighed "Okay dismissed." I headed straight up to my room to avoid any run ins with Edward or Alice, I was angry, they had managed to manipulate Carlisle again, every time something doesn't go their way they manage to get everything back in their favour. I was going to have to play happy couple again with Edward, not fucking likely, I could barely stand the boy, I guess a consolation was that I wouldn't have any classes with him, I'd also be driving myself screw him and his stupid Volvo driving antics, you give me a fast car and I want to drive it. The bastard, the thought of him makes me angrier. There was a knock at the door and unthinking I snapped.  
>"What?" I turned abruptly to see Jasper leaning against the door frame.<br>"Ouch, that's some pretty intense anger, you alright?"  
>"No, Carlisle basically gave us a gag order, and I hate having to pretend to be smitten with that boy." I was pacing again "He quite literally disgusts me."<br>"I know, but think of the fun we can still mess around with the humans, we may have to pretend to be with them, doesn't mean we have to be faithful, if you get what I mean." Jasper whispered in my ear so low I had to concentrate. I smiled alright maybe I was being pessimistic, this worked more in our favour tormenting them would be so much easier now.  
>"Okay, I get your point." He smiled down at me.<br>"Come on, let's go hunt we should be able to kill quite a few hours with that." I grinned back and leapt out the window.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: alright there you go, let me know what you think, the second part is already 4,000 words and i should finish that in the next couple of hours. so if i get any reviews of the positive kind i might post again tonight, let me know if you think i should keep going or just scrap it, also please point out if i mixed up anything i've re-made it several times changing relationships, so i might missed a few things, please excuse these tiny mistakes.**

** :)**

**Xx Redemptions overated xX**


	2. AN, Soon to be replaced

Hey Guys!  
>So I know I dropped off the face of the planet for a couple months after claiming I'd start updating more frequently and believe me I could spout off heaps of excuses for not updating but let's just face the fact that I'm terrible at sticking to deadlines and that I'm exceedingly lazy. Etc etc.<br>Hopefully I might start writing again and quit sitting around with my laptop and being like "yeah I'm gonna write a chapter! But first I'm gonna spend the 6 hours looking at cat videos."  
>Yeah, I'm a perfect procrastinator. And even this is a way for me to be lazy and not finish off the chapters XD.<br>Okay, I'll finish up soon and start writing I promise. I have a one-shot maybe short story in the works that's about 2000 words at the moment so, I'll work on that and Games, and explained below is why I'm not going to be updating War Games any more. But I'll let you read that.

Alright as I'm sure you all know Fanfiction is cracking the whip about explicit material, or either the violent or sexual nature. Now War Games was going to be a graphic story filled with sex and violence, but now with this strict enforcement I will be removing the story from this site, if someone could mention another site to me then I may re-post and continue the story there. But I will continue posting for Games and a couple of one shots that are in the process of refinement.


	3. Chapter 2

**Alright Here is the next chapter for Games, Last time we left off after the Edward/Alice against Jasper/Bella fight.**

**None of it belongs to me, yadda yadda, credit where credit is due. Plot is mine etc.**

* * *

><p><strong>The next day <strong>  
>I pulled up to school in my brand new electric blue Ferrari, Jasper hadn't disappointed me when I demanded the car that night, he also used hunting as an excuse to get me out of hearing of the house so when we got home it was there for me, Rose had also finished tunning it for me, I made it to school in record time, I was the first to pull into the school car park, I guess the humans had learnt already the four car parks that we had occupied yesterday were still free, so I pulled into my one and shut off the car, I had left everyone for dead, even Jaspers Lambo, bets are he would be the next one to turn up, I wasn't wrong either a minute later Jaspers car drifted around the corner and sped into the car park, luckily there was no humans walking otherwise these humans would be no more, I chuckled at my wording. Jazz's car pulled in next to mine, as soon as his engine shut off I exited my car to meet up with him.<br>"The twits hadn't left the house when we left so hopefully we have about ten minutes before they get here. Oh and Edward looked pretty pissed when you tore down the driveway, I think he expected you to go with him, like you usually do." I shook my head at his idiocy and Jasper just laughed and flung his arm around my shoulder pulling me close to his side. "I'm gonna have to restrain myself from doing this all day unfortunately, fuck it's such a shame I get such a great view of your chest from here." I could almost feel his smirk, being the tease I am I crossed my arms right under my cleavage so it got pushed up.  
>"God Jazz, when'd you become such a prev."<br>"Ah, I've always been like this, when'd you become such a tease? You know exactly what you're doing right now." I smirked up at him.  
>"When I realized what a douche I married in the first place, and when I started hanging around Rose more."<br>"What did I do?" Rose said warily as she jumped out of the jeep Emmett trailing closely behind her.  
>"Turned Bella into a tease." Jasper turned us show we created a small circle. "Not that I'm complaining, but you know she used to be so meek, it was cute." We all laughed.<br>"Yeah, okay, okay I was a shy, meek and dependable little human I get it, gosh." I huffed, and the three laughed harder.  
>After they had recovered Emmett had to ruin my mood, not on purpose of course but the effect was bound to happen.<br>"Oh, by the way guys, when we left Edward said that they would be leaving 5 in minutes so they should be here any minute." I sighed and looked up at Jasper; he had the same look on his face.

"At least we have our classes together." I grimaced it was only some consolation.  
>"Yeah, but we can't mess around as much, Mr. Mind reader will hear my thoughts."<br>"Damn, stupid vampire gifts." I sighed in defeat and Jasper rubbed my shoulder for comfort.  
>"I can hear the Volvo, Rose you really should tune it for him it sounds horrible." Jasper said as he placed a kiss on my forehead and removed his arm from my shoulder.<br>"Yeah, I should fix that, shouldn't I" we all nodded as we watched the Volvo pull in next to Emmett's Jeep, it look cheap next to the two supercars and the Jeep. I had to suppress my smirk. I waited supposedly lovingly for my "boyfriend" to reach us before I plastered a fake loving smile across my face.  
>"Morning love." Edward said as he pulled me into a hug.<br>"Morning." I mumbled back, repressing the shivers of revulsions. "Shouldn't you and Alice go get your timetables, we should head to class now anyway." I said pulling away from his grip, he nodded and Alice appeared at his side.  
>"Have fun in class."<br>"I'll try" I smiled as they walked away, I turned back to Jasper with a look of disgust. I mouthed "ew e w ew ew" as the others laughed and we turned to walk towards our first class.

Jasper caught up to me and threw his arm around my shoulders and hugged me close as we walked into English, he placed my books onto my desk and pulled my chair out for me, I smiled up at him as I sat, and he returned my smile placing a kiss onto my forehead before casually strolling to his desk. The whispers from the class were scandalous, and I didn't need Jaspers power to feel the confusion.  
>Jessica was whispering to Rhiannon. "I swear I saw her with the older Cullen boy this morning, you know the dreamy one with the bronze hair, and Jasper had some black haired midget hanging off him this morning, I wonder what's going on there, because Bella and the older one looked pretty couple-y, and yet Jasper and Bella still act like they are each other's worlds, and that kiss yesterday I mean really? Aren't they siblings? And did you see the car she pulled up in this morning, it looks brand new and it's in electric blue, you don't think that Jasper actually bought her a new car right? I mean, like just how rich are they, like it isn't fair..." I sure she was still talking but the droning of her voice was going to give me a headache if it was possible, I zoned out wondering just how much trouble I would get in for hitting her. I heard the ball of paper whizz past my head and out of instinct I reached up and picked it out of the air at vampire speed, before any of the humans noticed. I unfolded it carefully and lay it on the desk.<p>

_Bella, with the way those girls are gossiping I think our plan worked._

Jasper, I smiled, only he would throw a piece of paper at full speed and risk someone seeing to gloat to me. I picked up my pen and wrote my reply as the teacher walked into the class.

_It would appear so wouldn't it? Lunch shall be interesting to say the least, I wonder how furious they will be, or if they will ignore it. Oh Also how much trouble do you reckon I'd get in for eating Jessica, Her voice is giving me a headache._

I grinned and carefully folded the note up and while carefully watching the teacher, threw the paper are full strength back to Jasper.  
>I heard the impact and the low hiss that resounded from him. I suppressed the giggle and focused my attention on the teacher who was lecturing the class about the novel we were to be reading, Ransom by David Malouf, and how watching Troy was not going to cut it for the end of year exam. I zoned straight back out. Jasper was good and managed to throw the paper so it caught up in my hair, I huffed as I causally ran my fingers through my hair and grabbed the paper.<p>

_Eating a student! Why Bella, that's preposterous, you would be damned to hell for harming a human, and we don't have souls you know... Fuck, it's hard even writing like a pompous tool, If you're going to eat her don't do it in class, and I don't think she would taste all that good, she smells like plastic and animal fat.  
>And you know it isn't possible to get a headache, but I'm sure if you removed her vocal cords you wouldn't have this problem, you might get sued for that though, Murder would just be easier, I'd do it for you but Alice can see me and all that Jazz, you'd be the perfect assassin, and you'd look hot in leather.<br>_ I hadn't realised I'd giggled out loud until the teacher and the rest of the class was looking at me.  
>"Fuck" I muttered to low for the humans.<br>"Is there something funny about the brutal torture of Prince Hector, Miss Cullen?" Heglared at me. Double fuck.  
>"I was just giggling at the thought of what me and my lover were doing this morning, do you want a full description." I winked and the teacher Blushed deep red and Jasper burst out laughing, I had made a mess of hunting this morning and it vaguely resembled the description of hector's death in the novel.<br>"Detention Miss Cullen and you can join her Mr. Whitlock." He glared at both of us. I smirked at him. He was about to say more when the bell rung, Jasper was by my side in an instance picking up my books and dragging me out of the class._  
><em>"You are a terrible tease Miss Cullen." He whispered into my ear before pulling me past the History room.  
>"Uh, Jazz we have class, back there..." I trailed off looking at him. He just turned his head and smirked.<br>"We be ditching, as if I don't know enough about history, and math is easy." He tugged my hand and we headed out to the car park. I laughed when he threw our books onto the top of Edwards's car and then placed me gently onto the hood of his own car before going to fiddle with his iPod.  
>When he emerged and joining me lying back on the hood, Stereo Hearts by Gym Class Heroes started to flow out of the speakers. I smiled and rested my head on Jaspers chest where his heart would be beating if he was human, his arm wrapped it's way around my shoulders and we sat in silence watching the rain-baring clouds drift overhead. We must of laid out of the hood of the Lambo for nearly all of the two classes we were skipping before it started to rain, Jasper only pointed out that it was about to pour when a drop hit his nose, I giggled and sat up waiting for the rain to come, Jasper on the other hand grabbed our books and threw them into the car, before turning off the music and closing the door. He grabbed my hand and slowly pulled me towards the cafeteria, it was pouring before we reached the buildings and we were both soaked.<br>"This is going to start so many rumours." He looked down at me and smirked.  
>"And let them start." His smirk grew and he quickly ruffled my hair before bolting for the cafeteria, laughing the whole time. I huffed and chased after him.<br>"You are SO dead, Jasper Whitlock" he laughed harder.  
>"I know that Isabella, do you have to remind me?" I growled, I hated my full name and Edward persisted to call me it.<br>"Your ass is mine Whitlock." He had slowed to fast human pace as we had reached the inner parts of the school I had followed his lead but at a slightly faster pace. As he ducked through the Cafeteria doors I was right on his tail, and just as we passed through the doorway I grabbed his arm and spun him into the wall, without the force the break the wall, but enough to make him huff.  
>"Told you'd I'd get you." He smirked down at me as I held him against the wall, we were oblivious to all the humans whose eyes were now focused solely on us.<br>"This reminds me of the other time you had me pinned against something. And Sweetie you've always had me." He said loud enough, just to stir up more rumours, now realising where we were, I suppressed a snort the last time I had him pinned anywhere, he was teaching me to fight.  
>"Mmm, I don't quite remember that, you'll have to refresh my memory sometime." I said cocking my head to the side, two could play at this game.<br>"Of course darlin' it'll be my pleasure to remind you." On the inside I was laughing my ass off. On the outside I just looked up at him through my lashes before relaxing my grip slightly, big mistake before I knew what was going on I was looking at the floor as Jasper carried me over to our table.  
>"Jerk, put me down." I whined hitting his back, I couldn't reach his ass. I felt his laugh more then heard it. He placed me down at the table next to Edward.<br>"I'll go get us some food." He patted my head and walked off.  
>I turned to face the table, Edward was staring at the side of my head, Alice was staring at the other side and Rose and Em were smirking from across the table.<br>"So where did you two disappear off two, that got you so wet?" Rose queried with an amused tone. I snorted and rolled my eyes  
>"We were out on the Lambo, watching the clouds and listening to music, and the reason I'm soaked is if you hadn't noticed it's pouring rain outside."<br>"ON the Lambo, I didn't know you were an exhibitionist Bella!" Rose said while wearing a look of fake shock on her face. "And not even with your boyfriend!" You could hear the rumours spreading.  
>"Rose you're such a bitch sometimes." I rolled my eyes.<br>"What did she do this time?" Jazz asked as he placed a tray down in front of me and took up the seat in between Alice and I, I grinned up at him.  
>"Rose, is insinuating that we were fucking on the hood of the Lambo, in daylight, in school." He just grinned.<br>"I don't see a problem with that." I sighed.  
>"You fuckhead." It was only then that Edward decided to interrupt.<br>"Isabella, please watch your language." His face was pulled into a disapproving one, I rolled my eyes again and clipped him across the back of the head.  
>"Eddie, I thought we had an agreement, we don't talk, we don't make eye contact, YOU don't tell me what to do and YOU do not use my full name, and you can continue fucking Alice." I said the last bit the loudest and the whole cafeteria was silent. "So you can take your fake relationship and shove it up your ass, I don't care what you say, I've had enough of pretending everything is fine between us, because it clearly isn't, and you're just too much of a bastard to let me go, and I'm sure that if Emmett wasn't my brother and he if hadn't been adopted with me, you'd still be trying to fuck Rose. Get off your fucking high horse; you're not even that good of a lay. This is over; don't even come near me anymore." I was so pissed, but still managed to stick to our story, not blow our cover and publicly humiliate him. I went to leave but he grabbed my arm, I snarled to low for humans, but my glare was projecting the same thing.<br>"No, you don't get to humiliate me like that and leave, I've been part of this family longer then you have-" I slapped him them, how dare he bring up something like that. The look on his face was pure malice, he was about to slap me back but Jasper, grabbed his arm.  
>"You don't hit ladies. Ever." His Texan accent coming out in full force with the emotion behind his words, he pushed me behind himself. "Carlisle raised you better than this; I would've thought you'd know that one manner at least." Edward just glared at him.<br>"Okay, I think it's time for music." Emmett called pulling Jasper away from the confrontation that was about to occur. Jasper kept himself between me and Edward as we left the room, as soon as the door closed behind us and the one behind Edward and Alice over the other side of the room, the humans burst into noise.  
>"So much for sticking to the plan guys." Rose said as we walked into the music department, Jasper and I growled at her.<br>When we were all seated in the classroom, the humans wouldn't settle, all still reeling from the scene at lunch most likely, that or the fact they could sense two extremely pissed off predators not 3ft from them. Either way the teacher couldn't control us enough to ask if everyone had completed their lists, so he sent us off to the appropriate rooms and expected a performance at the end of class from everyone.  
>When we entered the room Emmett sat behind the drums and rose sat at the piano, I was going to sit on the table that resided in the room but Jazz dragged me over to the corner that had nothing in it and pulled me to sit between his legs, wrapping his arms around my torso and hiding his face in my neck, I just snuggled back loving the contact.<br>"Would you like us to leave?" Rose quipped a grin plastered across her face.  
>"Yes" Jasper mumbled from my neck, I snorted.<br>"No, it's fine, and really, it's not like we're doing anything, anyway I've seen you guys do worse, with more people in a room." I faked a grimace and Em burst into laughter while Rose looked like she'd blush if she could._  
><em>"You guys okay now, I mean that was a pretty major fight, and Edward is still gonna fucking pissed when we get home. And you just know Carlisle is going to take his side in this." I frowned, we were so screwed, Carlisle might literally kick us out, wait no, he'd never do that, take away my brand spanking new car maybe, kick us out never.  
>"Carlisle will see our point and he won't stand for Edward going to hit Bella, no matter the circumstance, he will not put up with violence against women, not matter even if Eddie is his golden child." Jasper sneered finally lifting his head from my neck. "If all else fails and he does take Edwards side, I will leave and take Bella south, and I will become the Major again, and I will return and remove that little boys head for even thinking about raising a hand at Bella." Jasper tightened his grip on me as he spoke, he was deadly serious. Rose and Em just nodded before we all lapsed into silence. It wasn't longer before the teacher made his rounds telling us to prepare to perform. I grimaced.<br>"All perform together yeah?" I said snuggling deeper into Jaspers chest, unwilling to leave the safety of his arms yet. They all nodded. "Safe and sound? I'll lead, Em guitar, Rose backup and Jazz piano."  
>"It'll work but we didn't tell the teacher Em can play guitar." Jazz murmured into my neck I frowned.<br>"Eh, the teacher can get over it, we'll just say he's learning."

When the whole class converged into the one room, the teacher told people to come up and perform, I managed to ignore them, focusing on Jaspers hand that held mine under the table, his thumb drawing silent patterns on my hand, by the time the teacher called us up to perform I had managed to block out most of the other students performances, I rose when Jasper tugged on my hand and zoned back in so I could concentrate on singing. When we were ready the whole class was silent, I drew in a breath and started singing.

I remember tears streaming down your face  
>When I said, I'll never let you go<br>When all those shadows almost killed your light  
>I remember you said, Don't leave me here alone<br>But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight

Just close your eyes  
>The sun is going down<br>You'll be alright  
>No one can hurt you now<br>Come morning light  
>You and I'll be safe and sound<p>

Don't you dare look out your window darling  
>Everything's on fire<br>The war outside our door keeps raging on  
>Hold onto this lullaby<br>Even when the music's gone

Just close your eyes  
>The sun is going down<br>You'll be alright  
>No one can hurt you now<br>Come morning light  
>You and I'll be safe and sound<p>

Just close your eyes  
>You'll be alright<br>Come morning light,  
>You and I'll be safe and sound...<p>

The whole class was silent when we finished. I shifted to appear human but really I only wanted to leave the room, the staring was starting to wear on my already frayed nerves. Jasper cleared his throat from behind me and the teacher shook himself.  
>"Well, I think it's safe to say there isn't much more I can teach you, you are all wonderfully talented musicians, that song alone gave me chills." The rest of the class still sat in awe, I mean we were good, and all but did that really inspire an entire class of teenagers to be blissfully silent for this amount of time, it was the longest I'd ever seen teenagers go without talking, ever. As we resumed our seats the class was beginning to speak, though luckily before any of them plucked up enough nerve to talk to us the bell rang we swiftly moved from the music wing and strode over to the stadium in silence. When we reached the change rooms I grimaced, I hated gym for this exact reason, Jasper felt my discomfort and pulled me aside.<br>"At least you don't actually have to feel the lust and jealously, that is reserved for me darling." He breathed into my neck as he pushed me into a corner. I nodded I at least had that reprieve.  
>"Jazz, I hate being in the enclosed space with them, there perfume drives me mad, I feel as though I'm cut off from my natural senses." He chuckled and placed a soft kiss to the tip of my nose.<br>"I know I hate it too, but think of it this way, the quicker you change the quicker you're out, and back with me." I sighed and nodded, he kissed my forehead again before searching my eyes, he must have found what he was looking for, because he suddenly pushed away and headed for the male change rooms. I watched until the door swung shut behind him before braving my own change room.

It was as bad as I remember, lockers lined the walls and it smelled of a mixture of perfume, which overrode all other smells, I tried not to panic as I sought out Rose who was waiting for me sitting in tiny gym shorts, long socks, and a tiny school t-shirt that stretched across her chest. Mine would no doubt be the same. I was correct, after I changed I looked in the mirror, we looked like typical teenagers. I raised an eyebrow to her and she shook her head in laughter, I sighed and walked towards the exit as quick as I could without raising suspicion. After we were out of the change room I took a deep breath relishing in the smells that floated on the air, Rose stayed silent as we walked towards the stairs. I tried to ignore the whispers as I rose up the seats to find a fairly empty place for myself. We sat in silence waiting for the boys, that's something I love about Rose she doesn't feel the need to fill the silence with meaningless chatter.  
>We watched as Emmett appeared at the doorway, he scanned the stairs for us, when he found us his face broke out in a huge grin. Jasper must have been fed up being stuck behind him because the next thing Jasper launched into him, effectively getting Em out of the way, but resulted in both crashing to the ground, luckily they were both prepared and landed without breaking the floor, but once they hit the ground he resonating sound quieted the stadium, Rose and I both burst out into peals of laughter as the boys regained their footing and continued roughhousing up the stairs before they collapsed next to us, both grinning like idiots. Both boys were wearing black basketball shorts and tight blue t-shirts that stretched almost to the point of ripping across their muscles.<br>"Having fun baby?" Rose asked Em kissing the tip of his nose as he threw his arm around her.  
>"You know it beautiful, today is gonna be fun, I haven't been this excited for Gym in a long time." I smiled and leant into Jasper as he pulled me into his side.<br>The coach blew his whistle to call the class to attention. "Alright Kids, today we're going to dodge ball, split into two teams via last names, A-G to the left and H-Z to the right." We all grinned at each other, dodge ball never got old. I kissed Jaspers cheek before turning to Emmett.  
>"You pumped Em?"<br>"Hell yeah Bells!" he was literally jumping up and down so I jumped onto his back.  
>"Let's go kick some Whitlock ass!"I yelled as he began running down the stairs.<br>"Bring it on Cullen!" Rose yelled back.  
>"I bet we win!" I poked my tongue out back at her, she laughed as her and Jasper made their way down the stairs to the opposite side of the stadium.<br>"Hey Em?"Jasper yelled across the Gym.  
>"Yeah Bro?"<br>"I bet my Lambo my team wins." Jasper said smugly  
>"Which one? And alright my Veyron on my team winning." Both of them were grinning like nut cases<br>"My Aventador." Emmett's face was about to break in two.  
>"Boys, you can't bet supercars on a gym game that's ridiculous, bet money for god sakes." Rose grumbled.<br>"Rose let them, it'll be funny when Jazz loses a Lambo." I grinned.  
>"Fine, I still think you're idiots, and Em don't cry when you lose the Veyron." She rolled her eyes. The coach blew his whistle.<br>"If you're finished betting, maybe we could start." He gave us all pointed looks. We nodded and lined up against the wall with the other students, we had 30 humans, 13 female and 17 males, healthy strong looking humans only a few nerds thankfully, while Jaspers team consisted of 33 humans, 15 females and 18 males, though more than a few looked weak or the girls looked like they'd rather be elsewhere. An even match at least, as the eight red balls were placed in the centre of the court.  
>"If you can dodge a wrench Rosie you can dodge a ball." Emmett quoted below human level.<br>"If you can dodge a bear you can dodge a ball Emmie" she smirked back, before looking over at me.  
>"If you can dodge a newborn you can dodge a ball, right Jazz?" he grinned.<br>"If you can dodge the Golden twins you can definitely dodge a ball, Bells." I smiled, damn right.  
>"Bring it on baby." I smirked over at both of them.<br>"Game on sugar." With that the coaches whistle blew, there was always a right rule, we never went straight for the kill, we let the humans thin themselves out before picking up anything, the less people still in the less likely we were to kill anyway with a dodge ball by accident.  
>This bunch of humans were particularly bad, half our teams were out before we even had to contemplate avoiding something, for the most part Emmett and I stood in the back corners watching the humans run around attempting to dodge, I was focused on Jasper who had just avoid a falling human and ball at once, catching both the human and the ball, when a ball came flying towards me, I painted a shocked look on my face as it flew towards me, I could see who threw it, Blake had a smug look on his face, I smiled as I picked the ball from the air. Blake's face when he realised I'd caught it, and a boy from my team whooped as he ran back on the court.<br>I scanned the court for my victim, finding only sporty people left in I really could pick anyone. I aimed at a red headed male that was too busy watching the front part of the court to notice me standing at the back with a ball. I aimed perfectly and threw as gently as I could, it soared over the top of everyone to come down and hit him in the side just like I planned, perfect as always. For the next 5 minutes I dodged and weaved my way from getting hit until the final humans got out. Finally it was down to the four of us. Two balls each –as our own rules stated, when playing dodgeball at school, get down to the final four, you each get two throws before having to accept defeat and allow a hit, no catching allowed- as I reached for one of mine, Rose threw one of hers at a speed that humans could probably only just see towards me, I would have been able to catch it but instead I turned right at the last second to avoid collision, the resounding smack on the back wall was loud, I didn't have time to collect any balls as I was then watching two fly at me, one knee height and the other neck height, I wasn't able to move out of the way using human speed so I did the only thing I could think of and that was to jump between the two flying objects, as I jumped through the middle I somersaulted to the ground and over to one of my balls and as I stood I took aim at Rose and threw as hard as I was allowed to hit her right in the thigh. I smiled, she nodded at me.  
>Emmett had then taken his opportunity with Jaspers distraction to aim for his right foot, Jazz smiled and danced out of the way; we all had one now, not great odds for Jasper. The humans were screaming at Jazz to catch something to re-even the playing field. I started giggling what stupid humans they wouldn't last one throw from us really. As me and Em converged Jazz centred himself in the middle of his court, if we all ran out of throws whoever threw first conceded and then it was an all out between the remaining two.<br>"I'm out this is your bet, I'll aim for the right middle, Em aim for somewhere on the left." I whispered. I saw the nods and proceeded to throw the ball hard at Jasper as Emmett threw towards his left knee, a hard one to dodge but Jasper managed it before picking up one of his balls and with an apologetic look he threw the ball right at my chest, asshole I thought, as I tried to look like I was trying to catch it, after it hit my chest there was a mighty groan from my team, I stomped my foot a little before throwing a dirty look at Jasper and "storming" over to my teams bench.  
>The boys played like it was war, both throwing at the same time the balls kept hitting mid throw before Jasper managed to throw two at once, one curving around to get Em in the side. Emmett looked heartbroken as he stared at the ball that rolled along the ground.<br>"Ah, Shit, guess the Veyron is yours again." Emmett whined over to Jasper who stood proud a massive grin on his face.  
>"Damn Right." The class applauded both of them for their efforts<br>"Well a great game today kids but don't expect dodge ball all the time now." The Coach warned over the top of all the noise. "Well go get changed the bell is about to go." As I hurried down into the change rooms with Rose we heard all the whispers.  
>"OMG can you believe they were betting cars on a silly game of dodge ball, like who really has that much money to throw around." Ranted one girl<br>"I know, god I wish one of them was single, I'd totally suit that life style I mean driving an new car everyday and you'd never have to wear the same clothes twice, that would just be amazing." Sighed another. Rose and I rolled our eyes.  
>"Might as well play up to their fantasies right?" said Rose just before we got to the door I nodded, she pushed open the door and began to talk loudly<br>"I cannot believe he lost that Veyron already, I mean he only got it what last week, that's the third one this year, and none of them have done more than 200 miles I swear on it. Emmett just doesn't know when to quit, Jasper seriously doesn't need like 15 cars here."  
>"I know sweetie, but boys and there toys, at least you don't have to put up with the bragging about the 5 race cars he owns and the magnificent Italian property he got off Emmett from that bet on the American Idol finale, though Jasper is going to take me there for the weekend in his jet, you know how I do love the weekend getaways, where is Emmett taking you this weekend?" I spoke loudly as well.<br>"I think he said France, that property near the city centre looks right at the Eiffel tower, or was it Venice, or the Island, god now I can't remember." She sighed loudly as she stood there in her underwear trying to remember to place. I laughed as we both stood there in our underwear.  
>"Did I tell you he said he was going to buy me an Island for Graduation, not far from yours if I remember correctly." She looked up at me, with a huge smile.<br>"Oh my god, no you did not, we can spend the summer there if it's the Island I think it is, all we'll need is a new speedboat and we can just hang out at both of them." She squealed and I laughed along with her as I pulled on my shoes  
>"Though I'm not sure about the house size though it's like 200sq ft or something like that." She raised her eyebrow.<br>"Yeah, I'd check into that seems wrong." I nodded as we picked up our bags.  
>"So, English homework first when we get home, I suck at it and I think I need help." I pouted as we walked towards the exit.<br>"Sure thing, we'll get some music in there as well, cause Emmett still needs some practise with the guitar." I nodded as we left the room. The boys were leaning against the wall on the opposite the door with amused looks on their faces. I smiled at Jazz.  
>"Race you home?" he nodded as we walked out the door.<br>The Golden Twins were waiting in the parking lot when we got there; I ignored them as I unlocked the Ferrari throwing my bag onto the passenger seat. Before going to the driver's side.  
>"See you at home guys." They all made noises of confirmation, I turned to Jasper. "Ready cowboy?" He smirked "Always little one." With that we both started the cars and pulled out, leaving as fast as we could with all the humans around, when we hit the road, Jasper was in front but only slightly, it didn't take long before we were racing side by side along the winding roads towards the Cullen house. Jasper pulled ahead slightly to reach the driveway first and I admitted defeat, once you were on the driveway there wasn't much you could do. With the cars parked we went and lounged on the couch, I was channel surfing while Jasper played with my hair as my head rested in his lap. As I settled the T.V on a cooking show the others returned home and went to respective rooms or collapsed into the other couches.<br>We all stayed silent for hours just listening to the TV waiting for Carlisle and Esme to return home. It was around 7pm when we heard the car pull into the driveway. I glanced up at Jasper.  
>"Time to face the music then?" he nodded and helped me sit up, as Edward and Alice made their way into the lounge room. We all waited barely breathing for Carlisle to enter the house and when the door opened we knew we were all in for it.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you think, I'll start working on the next chapter soon, so eventually it will be posted.<br>Review it makes my day. Xx**


End file.
